Un momento
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: Al verla allí sonrió de lado, como sólo sonreía cuando se sabía vencedor o cuando una idea brillante pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Besara a Hermione Granger?, por qué no. Dramione Oneshot. ENTRE Y LEAN


**Encontre este cortisisisisisimo Dramione perdido entre mi tantas carpetas y me parecio no del todo malo :). Asi aquí está para ustedes y con mucho cariño:**

**am, cierto...Harry Potter no me pertenice xD**

**Un momento**

_by_

_Bonana-chan_

Trastabilló por cuarta vez, y si no hubiera sido porque se tambaleó hacia un lado y quedó apoyando en la pared, hubiera ido a parar directo al piso.

"joder" pensó al tiempo que soltaba un gruñido, fastidiado "a este colegio de mierda no le da ni para baldosas decentes…"

La verdad era que las baldosas del castillo estaba perfectamente, el problema era simplemente que estaba tan borracho que apena se sostenía en pie, pero eso era algo que Draco Malfoy jamás admitiría, ni si quiera en sus pensamientos.

Miró hacia el frente, aunque la luz pálida que se colaba por los ventanales apenas permitía que viera un par de metros sobre su nariz, pudo identificar la horrenda estatua de la bruja jorobada que le indicaba que sólo faltaban un par de pasillos para llegar a la torre de premios anuales.

-fffffram…ff…fremoooo…fffrrremótico…-logró articular y enseguida una entrada se materializó en la pared. Se internó en ella.

La sala estaba en penumbras, sin embargo pudo distinguir las sombras de los sofás y la chimenea a su izquierda y la de la mesa de roble a la derecha…justo frente a las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos.

…las escaleras…

Las miró unos instantes por la rendija de los ojos, como si fueran su peor enemigo. La idea de subirlas no le hacía ni una gracia.

Así que volvió la vista hacia los asientos, pensando que el largo se veía espacialmente amigable…

Arrastró los pies hasta el sofá, le dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de dejarse caer sobre él cuando se dio cuenta de que "algo" se interponía en su camino.

-Granger-escupió con desdén, mas no hubo respuesta. Y es que la chica dormía tranquilamente con un libro apoyado sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba rítmicamente.

La miró atentamente. Más que acostada, parecía desparramada sobre el sofá, sus piernas y brazos colgaba por ahí y allá y para completar el cuadro la chica soltó un sonoro ronquido.

Sonrió de lado, como sólo sonreía cuando se sabía vencedor o cuando una idea brillante pasaba por su cabeza.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, desde poner sus dedos en agua tibia para que se orinara o sacarla de SU sofá de un empujón, hasta lanzarle algún maleficio que mantuviera su rostro enronchado toda la semana, pero lo que él, lo que Draco Malfoy realmente deseaba hacer, no tenía nada que ver con lo antes mencionado.

La verdad no le sorprendía, muchas veces había fantaseado con besar a Granger, y no era algo que lo enorgulleciera.

Cada vez que discutían y sus rostros quedaban apenas a centímetros de distancia y ella le dedicaba su mejor expresión de odio, entonces él la tomaba por la cintura y la apretaba contra su cuerpo al tiempo que chocaba sus dientes contra los de ella y se besaban tan apasionadamente que ambos terminaban en el suelo.

O sino antes de dormir, cuando sólo hacía una pared que se interponía entre sus cuerpo y ella llegaba de improviso a su cama, con una bata corta que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas hasta medio muslo.

Tragó grueso, tenía la garganta seca. Lentamente se arrodilló frente al sofá y se inclinó sobre la chica para quedar frente a frente con su rostro.

Se inclinaría sobre ella y le robaría un beso sin que nadie se enterase, sólo quería sentir la sensación de esos labios rosados y carnosos sobre los suyos, nada más.

Sólo un par de centímetro…cuando sintió unos ojos castaños taladrando a los suyos.

"¡está despierta" pensó, sin embargo no se movió de su posición, ya lo habían descubierto.

-¿vas a besarme?-preguntó ella entonces en tono neutral, todavía medio dormida. De manera que Draco no pudo saber que mierda estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Sin embargo, había algo en la pregunta…había dicho "¿vas a besarme?", cuando lo normal hubiera sido "¿ibas a besarme?" Formulada de esa forma daba la impresión de que todavía podía hacerlo, era más, casi parecía un desafió

"¿vas a besarme…o no?"

-si, voy a hacerlo-respondió en un susurró al mismo tiempo que terminaba con los centímetros que los separaba y rozaba sus labios contra los de ella.

**FIN**

**Les dije!!! cortisisisisimo :D, bueno de todas formas me parece una buena forma de empesar un beso.**

**reviews?**


End file.
